Zevrai
Zevrai is Toa of Lightning and former member of the Toa Hagah team assigned to Makuta Verahk. Biography Toa Zevrai was originally a Matoran of Lightning from Versuva. Here, she acted as an assistant to a scholar until she transformed into a Toa, as per her destiny. She would continue to remain on Versuva for a number of years, during which she once protected its grandest city, Keadrah, from a natural disaster of some sort. Toa Hagah Some time later, Zevrai was recruited by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as one of the six Toa Hagah bodyguards assigned to Makuta Verahk. Upon joining, she and the others were trained in combat before being given metallic masks and armor to mark them as elite. For several centuries, the Toa Hagah performed their duty of protecting Verahk and the other Makuta. They also performed duties Verahk and the Brotherhood believed was not worth their time or effort. Sometime later, it was discovered that the Brotherhood was enslaving Matoran and working with the Dark Hunters, resulting in various Hagah teams rebeling, Verahk's being among them. Zevrai and her teammates soon confronted their employer within a Brotherhood fortress and engaged Verahk in battle, resulting in the half of the team being killed. Some members were killed almost instantly, eventually leaving only Zevrai, Barionk, and a wounded Ronkoz. When Ronkoz decided to hold off Verahk in order to buy time to prepare a Nova Blast, Barionk and Zevrai reluctantly fled to escape. As they ran, however, the fortress they were in began to crumble, seperating Zevrai and from her fellow Toa. Zevrai was unable to find another exit before the fortress was destroyed by Ronkoz's Nova Blast, though she barely managed to survive thanks to her Mask of Possibilities; she was buried beneath rubble that shielded her from the worst of the blast. Zevtrai later awakened and freed herself. She would search through the ruins of the fortress and later the entire region for some time in search of her brother Toa, though was later forced to give up. Post-Toa Hagah After healing from her wounds and exchanging her Hagah armor for standard Toa armor, Zevrai wandered for a time before being accepted into a new Toa team. She helped them protect a Matoran settlement for many years. Her team was later summoned to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui during their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Zevrai's team fought against the Brotherhood's forces alongside Order members and other Toa, though in the chaos never learned of Barionk's presense in the city. Zevrai was later forced out of the city after Makuta Teridax announced his domination of the Matoran Universe, being seperated from her teammates in the process. In the weeks since, she has been making her way home by herself. During this journey, she wound up on the Northern Continent, where she came across a Matoran named Xakon being attacked by a Kuma-Nui. She engaged the Rahi in battle, though was swiftly overpowered. Before the Kuma-Nui could attack her again, however, a creature named Xalnohk appeared and challenged the Rahi. Abilities and Traits Strong and able, Zevrai is highly independent and always seeks ways to prove herself to her peers, which often lands her into trouble, as she doesn't always think things through. Despite this, however, she always tries to do what is right, and will never hesitate to put her life on the line. As a Matoran of Lightning, Zevrai always had a higher tolerance for electrical shocks than Matoran of other types. Upon becoming a Toa, her Elemental Powers were fully realized, allowing her to create, control, and absorb electrical energy. Mask and Tools Zevrai's Kanohi is the Great Mask of Possibilities, which allows her to alter the probability of certain events occurring. Her main weapon in battle is her Voltage Spear, which not only allows her to focus her elemental lightning abilities, but also summons small, localized lighting storms, though this function weakens Zevrai considerably. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Lightning Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran